The Girl That Time Forgot
by Arts and Crafts
Summary: Mia Rain is an unemployed 21 year old student who has nothing going for her. One day, she notices an angel in her garden. The Doctor saves her, and together they face aliens on their countless adventures. All good things must come to an end, however, and one day something causes the Doctor to forget Mia ever existed. Set after The Angels Take Mahattan. 11th Doctor/OC.
1. Meeting Mia Rain

The numbers on Mia Rain's alarm clock changed from 6:59 to 7:00, causing the alarm to sound loudly. Mia sat up in bed, her short brown hair in her face. She reached out and thumped the clock in an attempt to silence it, but instead of silencing it she just knocked it off of her bedside table and onto the floor. She let out a deflated grunt before throwing the covers off and getting up from her bed. She reached for the clock, picking it up, turning it off, and putting it back onto her table.

She walked sleepily up the window and drew the curtains. It was winter, so it was still quite dark outside. She looked away for a second, not even that, and when she looked back out of the window, she could of swore something had changed. Again she looked away from the window, before glancing back out just a second later. This time she noticed. The statue had moved.

_Dom was right, I really am losing it_, Mia thought.

She turned away and headed downstairs to make herself some breakfast. She sat at the kitchen table, alone. It was an old house, her Mum once told her that it was older than the Queen, and judging by some of the mismatched decor, it probably was.

Mia finished eating her breakfast and headed back upstairs to shower. She got out of the shower, and with a towel wrapped around her otherwise naked body, headed back into the bedroom. She walked over to the window and was startled to see the statue directly outside the window.

She turned to run.

As she did so, she felt the statue enter the room.

She was right; the statue was with her in her bedroom. She let out a scream, a long loud scream. She blinked. The statue moved forwards, mouth wide open as if ready to attack. Mia screamed again.

That was when she realised the statue only seemed to move when she wasn't looking. She glared at the statue, backing away slowly as she did. She stepped on the remote for her TV turned on.

_"Mia, this is really happening. This is really real."_ A voice from the TV said. Mia was about to turn her head to look at the screen._ "No, don't look at me, look at it. It can only move when you're not looking. I'm coming for you Mia, until I get there, don't look away, don't even blink."_

The screen went blank.

Mia slowly walked backwards, keeping her eyes firmly on the angel as she did so. She banged into the door. She searched around for the door handle, still not looking away. She felt it. She grabbed it with her hand and slowly turned it. The door opened with a click. Mia crept quietly out of the room, her eyes still fixed on the statue in her room. When she was out into the hallway, she turned to run.

And there the statue was again! Right in front of her this time, eyes and mouth both wide open. Mia screamed again.

A hand suddenly grabbed hers, she turned her head and she saw a man, the same man she glimpsed briefly when he had appeared on her TV.

"Run." He said. Mia didn't need telling twice. She grabbed his hand and ran, down the stairs and out of the front door.

The man ran up to a blue police box that had somehow appeared in her garden. Mia paused outside.

"A public call box?" She screamed. "If we go in there it'll just come in after us!"  
"Trust me. It won't." The man said.

Mia didn't trust the man, but somehow he had managed to appear on her TV and then in her house and he knew her name, so she decided she may as well follow him in to the box. _It'll keep us alive for a few more seconds_, she thought.

* * *

She entered the box, shutting the door behind her. She turned around, expecting to see the man and the back wall of the police box she'd stepped into, but what she expected to see and what she actually saw were completely different.

Mia opened her mouth wide in shock. "It's bigger on the inside!" She cried out.

"It's a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's a spaceship. Isn't it great?"

"Those things, out there, are they alien?"

"Yep!"

"Are you an alien?"

"Yep!" The man smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Mia asked.

"Just the Doctor!" The Doctor said.

"Are we safe in here? I mean, is that statue thing outside." Mia said, still shocked that the tiny wooden police box she'd steeped into was actually a spaceship.

"Look for yourself." The Doctor said, leading her to the console in the middle of the room and showing her a screen.

Mia looked at the screen. As she had imagined, the statue from her bedroom was now standing right outside the TARDIS, ready to attack.

"And it's not a statue, it's an angel. A weeping angel." The Doctor said.

"Can it get in?" Mia asked, still looking at the screen. "I'm not being funny or owt, it might be a spaceship inside but those doors, there still made out of wood."

"We're safe as houses in here! Nothing can get through those doors." The Doctor said, confidently.

Mia turned to face The Doctor. At that moment, the image of the angel emerged out of the screen and appeared as a hologram in the TARDIS.

The Doctor continued to babble on about how safe the doors were. Mia turned her head back to look at the screen and noticed the angel standing there, in hologram form, in the TARDIS.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor, look!" Mia panicked.

The Doctor turned round to see the angel with them in the TARDIS.

"An image of an angel becomes an angel." He said to himself. "An image of an angel becomes an angel!" He repeated, shouting louder this time. "

"Doctor, what do you mean?" Mia said.

"Mia, look at it. Don't turn away, don't blink, just, just look at it!" The Doctor demanded, running up to the console.

Mia followed the Doctor's instructions, doing everything she could to stop herself from blinking as she stared at the angel.

The Doctor started to pull multiple switches and Mia could feel the TARDIS shake. The image of the angel started to fade, but still didn't disappear completely.

"I'm about to do something really impressive and you can't watch me do it." The Doctor shouted "Typical."

"What are you doing?" Mia said, finding it increasingly difficult trying not to blink.

"Upgrading my TV subscription!" The Doctor laughed.

The image of the angel disappeared from the TARDIS, and the image of the angel on the screen was replaced by an episode of _Teletubbies_.

"What did you do?" Mia asked.

"Upgraded the screen's digibox. I've been meaning to do it for a while. Millions of channels in countless languages, for free! Best television service provider you could wish for, you'd never get bored! Once I'd done that, I just changed the channel." The Doctor said, impressed with himself.

"You're mad!" Mia said, shaking her head and laughing at the same time. "So that angel thing, is it dead?"

"It's still outside. Only reason we can't see it is because I changed the channel." The Doctor replied.

"Does that mean we're trapped in here?" Mia asked.

"You apes can be so stupid at times!" The Doctor said. "Course we're not trapped! What would be the fun in a spaceship that didn't move?"

The Doctor pulled more leavers on the console and the TARDIS began to shake violently. Mia struggled to keep her footing as the TARDIS.

"What's happening, Doctor, what's happening?" Mia screamed as the TARDIS threw her around violently.

"We're travelling through space!" The Doctor shouted back.

The TARDIS stopped abruptly, causing both the Doctor and Mia to collapse to the floor.

"That's mad." Mia said. "Is it always that violent?"

"Not always no, but most of the time yes." The Doctor said, smiling.

The Doctor handed out his hand to Mia, and she took it. Together, they walked up to the wooden TARDIS door. The Doctor pushed it open and stepped outside. Mia followed him out.


	2. Standing In The Snow

_The Doctor handed out his hand to Mia, and she took it. Together, they walked up to the wooden TARDIS door. The Doctor pushed it open and stepped outside. Mia followed him out._

"Oh my god, we've moved!" Mia said, shocked as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Mia had stepped out into the middle of a blizzard. There must have already been at least two feet of snow on the ground beneath their feet, and judging by the speed the snow was falling it would only increase. It was bitterly cold, something Mia noticed rather quickly.

"Oh my god, it's freezing!" Mia said.

"Well, you are only wearing a towel." The Doctor replied.

"Wha –"Mia started to say, before looking down and noticing her half naked body, covered only by a thin white towel. "I'm wearing my towel. This is _so_ embarrassing! Why didn't you tell me I was only wearing a towel?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I was kind of busy, you know… saving your life!" The Doctor said rudely.

"Thanks for that," Mia said "Really, thanks. But I'm not standing in a towel!"

"Go into the TARDIS, along the corridor, through the first door on the right, down that corridor, 3rd door on the left. TARDIS wardrobe. They'll be something in there for you." The Doctor said, the directions coming off his tongue at ten to the dozen.

"You're gonna have to right that down!" Mia said, bemused.

"Here, have this." The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket and handing something to Mia. "Psychic paper, tells people what I want them to see. Saves a lot of time. Go on, look!"

Mia opened the Physic Paper to see the directions The Doctor had told her. She walked towards the TARDIS before stopping to talk to the Doctor.

"You're mad."

The Doctor laughed.

"I'm being serious you know! You are, ya mad! You're a mad man with a box!"

Mia entered the TARDIS as The Doctor remembered Amy and Rory for the first time since their demise. He didn't know what it was about Mia, but there was something he liked about her, something that made him feel like he needed to protect her and that was what he was going to do. He wasn't going to let anyone else, especially her, lose their life for him.

In the TARDIS, Mia searched around a maze of corridors. She'd expected each corridor to look different, with photos and different décor, but they didn't. They all looked the same, which wasn't exactly helpful if you had no clue where you were going. The Doctor had made the location of the wardrobe seem so simple, but Mia was having difficulty finding it. _I must have walked up this corridor 10 times, at least,_ she thought.

Eventually, she found the wardrobe. It was massive! It was almost a mile wide and there were clothes stacked to the very top. It was heaven for a fashionista like Mia. She felt like trying it all on, every single possible outfit, but she knew The Doctor would be waiting. She looked around for a while, eventually settling for a big grey fluffy winter coat and a pair of black leggings. Now it was time for shoes. Mia picked up a pair of Ugg boots she found lying on the floor. She expected them to big too big, but to her disbelief, they were exactly the right size. She put them on and took a look at herself in the TARDIS mirror. _Perfect,_ she thought.

She found the way out of the TARDIS more easily as she was more familiar with the corridors, but it still took her a good five minutes. When she exited the TARDIS, the Doctor's mouth dropped as he noticed the coat she was wearing was the same one that Donna wore when they had met the Ood, and the Ugg boots she was wearing were Amy's.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Mia asked, noticing the Doctor still hadn't shut his mouth.

"It's nothing. It's nothing…" The Doctor said

"So where are we, then? Is this Antarctica? Or the North Pole!? Are you taking me too see Santa?" Mia asked, getting increasingly excited at the thought of meeting Father Christmas.

"Why would we be at the North Pole? We're on the planet of -" The Doctor licked his finger and stuck it into the air. "Karaticka. It's the year 2145 and, any second now…"

The Doctor was interrupted by various spaceships flying into the sky from what seemed like nowhere. The spaceships were huge, each shaped like a doughnut with a hole in the middle. They were black with little windows.

"It's the year of the Great Invasion."

"But… what are we doing here? I thought we were going to try and stop that angel… thing." Mia said.

"No. Those angels, they're dangerous. I had these friends once, and the angels caught up with them, sent them back in time. I'm not letting anyone else falling victim to them, not on my watch." The Doctor said, choking up as he again remembered Amy and Rory.

"So, you've ran away.?" Mia asked.

"For the first time in a long time, I ran away." The Doctor admitted.

"And you took me with ya? Isn't that a bit like…like kidnap?" Mia asked.

"I don't see you trying to escape." The Doctor said, looking at Mia and smiling.

Both The Doctor and Mia laughed.

The Doctor's and Mia's laughter was interrupted by one of the spaceships that had entered the sky. It flew directly above them before firing a blue laser at them. The Doctor and Mia threw themselves into the snow, the laser narrowly missing them.

"Well… this isn't supposed to happen." The Doctor said.


End file.
